He Always Did
by HeyItzKat
Summary: IT'S BADE WEEK!Jade is in a scary situation and takes time to reflect on some of her favourite things Beck does for her, Beck and Jade.  contest story Rated T for mentions of death


**A/N: its Bade week everyone! Time to band together and help save Bade! **

**~Kat**

_The tree had fallen before I even knew what had happened. It had swayed slightly, as though just fluttering in a soft breeze, and then a horrible cracking sound had filled the air and the tree was falling. I'm not sure why I didn't move, why I didn't run sideways out of harm's way. Maybe I thought it would miss me, like it always seems to do on T.V. or maybe I thought the people cutting it down wouldn't be stupid enough to mess it up. But they did, and the 50 year old tree had come down. Right on top of me._

When I opened my eyes I knew I was dead. How could I not be? 17 year old girls do not get hit by 2 ton trees and then live.

"It didn't even hurt" I thought to myself disappointedly. Scared to open my eyes and see what my surroundings were I decided to keep them closed. After all, I did have all the time I wanted. I heard footsteps crunching through the leaves and debris towards me. The person bent down in front of me, I could feel their ashen breath on my face.

"She's dead man; we need to get out of here now!" The man said to another who must have been right behind him.

"Oh nice," I inwardly thought. "They're just going to leave my body here for someone to find. You see this is why I hate people." But then another thought struck me. Why could I hear them? They obviously weren't dead. What was going on? I listened to the footsteps quickly grow farther away. Slowly and carefully I opened my eyes and looked around. There was the stormy overcast sky up above me and the dark, wet ground beneath. It looked like earth. Heck, it _smelled_ like Earth! Glancing down I let out a panicked cry. The tree was completely on top of me, covering me from the waist down. I had to be alive! Glancing down at where my legs would be I saw something I hadn't noticed before. Blood was pouring out the side of the one of the sides of the tree, and as a sharp pang ran throughout my body, I knew it had come from my legs. Grimacing I tried to pull myself out from under the trunk.

"Come on, you stupid tree, just move already!" I cursed out. Tears fell slowly from my eyes and I angrily brushed them from my face. Why couldn't I have just died when it fell right on me, instead of this slow, agonizingly painful death I was experiencing now! Rain had started to fall heavily from the sky soaking me within a matter of seconds. It was kind of at that moment I knew I wasn't going to make it. I mean a girl, all alone, out in the middle of the woods, who had told no one where she was going, and was fatefully injured without a cell phone? I was no genius at math but even I could figure out the outcome to this problem.

As another pain shot through my body I cried out for Beck. I wanted him here with me. I needed him here! I wanted him to hold my hand and stroke away my tears like the time I had cried when my kitten had died. Don't get me wrong, I hate anything that's cute, but Killer had been scraggily, had tufts of fur missing and a long spinally tail. He was the ugliest kitten in the world, and he was perfect. I was devastated when I had come home and found him dead. I called Beck and he had came over imminently and held me while I sobbed. He always came for me.

I wanted Beck to sit beside me and put his coat around me to protect my hair from the rain. He was always doing that. Honestly I actually liked the rain, it was cool and refreshing and it brought so much misery to others. But one time I had just had my hair done for this wedding Beck was in, and as we walked outside it had started to pour. Beck had taken off his jacket almost immediately and held it out to me so I could cover my hair with it. He had done it ever since. I could have told him that I liked rain, and that I liked the way wet hair feels, but I didn't. I loved the way his jacket smelled, and how sometimes I would "forget" to give it back, and I could wear it to school the next day. It showed everyone that Beck was _mine!_ He always helped me

I needed him to whisper soft soothing things into my ear. It was the only way to keep me from getting really angry sometimes. Then he would kiss my cheek softly slowly making his way across to my lips. He always calmed me.

I loved Beck. He was the only one I had ever really loved. I mean with little siblings and parents you don't really have a choice. You kind of _have _to love them if you know what I mean. But Beck was the only one I chose to love all on my own, and he had loved me back. More tears dripped steadily from my eyes.

"And I will never see him again." I closed my eyes and waited for death to come. Hopefully it wouldn't take long, the pain was starting to numb, and I knew that was a sure sign of too much blood loss. I started to drift in and out of consciousness. It could have been hours later when I heard the twig snap. And then I saw the boots. I was sure I was hallucinating. How could he have found me!

"Jade, oh my gosh JADE!" I heard the sounds of cell phone buttons being pushed and then the panicked voice again. "Quick I need an ambulance in the..." I started blacking out again as the mysterious voice continued to talk.

The next thing I new, I could hear the sounds of sirens in the distance. The rain had stopped. Or had it. My arms were still being sprinkled with water, but my face remained dry. I struggled to make sense of what was happening. A rough hand was stroking my in gentle circles while another held a coat above me head. BECK?

"Beck?" I said out loud. Or at least I tried to. I'm not sure it came out that way. It probably sounded more like "bejciwejdk?"

"Jade, can you hear me? It's okay Jade the ambulance is here, I'm here. You're going to be okay, we're going to get you help!" I tried to form a reply, but my mouth seemed to have stopped working. I could hear the ambulance workers starting to cut away the tree. And then I was being lifted away into a stretcher. The whole time Beck's hand never left mine as I was rushed away to the hospital. He was here for me. He had come for me. He always did.

**A/N: I don't really know where I came up with this idea. I just started writing, and BAM this happened. To be quite honest I don't even know why I chose this topic at all. But anyways I hope you liked it **

**~kat**


End file.
